In optical fiber communications, optical fibers are often constructed from a number of sections each having an optical pathway formed therein. The sections are aligned end to end such that light passing through a first optical pathway section can continue traveling through the optical pathway of a second optical fiber section.
In theory, the ends are placed adjacent to each other and the light passes from one end to the next. However, in the field, the environment of the optical network can provide forces that move one optical fiber section with respect to another and, thereby, the transmission of light signals between the optical fiber sections can be attenuated or disrupted.
As such, typically, at least the ends of two adjacent optical fiber sections are attached to each other to help maintain the alignment of the optical pathway with respect to the two optical fiber sections. Connectors have been proposed that act to connect an end of one optical fiber section to an end of another optical fiber section. These connectors are generally referred to as ferrules.
Ferrules typically aid in strengthening and maintaining the alignment of the connection between the first and second optical fiber sections through use of a rigid or semi-rigid body structure. The added rigidity can be provided by shape or size of the body, or by the materials used to manufacture the ferrule. Further, ferrules are often designed to permanently or releasably attach to each other to stabilize the interface between the two optical path sections.
In some optical networks, components such as one or more lenses, mirrors, filters, and the like, may be used to change the light signal being transmitted through an optical pathway. Some components use electricity to accomplish their particular tasks. In order to utilize such components, electricity has to be provided to the location of the electrical component. This is accomplished through the routing of electrical wires from an electrical source to the electrical component.
The routing of these wires can be accomplished by running the wires from above ground directly to the location or by running the wires generally parallel to optical pathways, for example. In some networks, the electrical wires can be attached to the ferrule or incorporated into the ferrule structure such that each optical pathway section also includes an electrical connection section that connects one wire section to another to form an electrical connection. However, these designs include wires that add to the complexity of the network, may be broken during installation or in the field, and provide additional connections between network sections that have to be made.